Again and Again
by Winters-loving-way
Summary: These are basically my collection of Gallagher Girl songfics. Each chapter is an INDIVIDUAL, and are not related to each other until further notice. Each your hearts out... Just... Not literally.
1. Introduction

This is AGAIN AND AGAIN.

Basically, I have a lot of ideas or already written songfics for the Gallagher Girls series.

I felt like instead of a million stories, I should just put them in one place.

So, here it is. The first three have already been posted as separate stories and you can find them under my profile or their given name. THERE IS NOTHING DIFFERENT.

I think all these chapters will be one-shots, and so they are not in any way related to each other storyline wise.

**Disclaimer: **_guys, we're on fanfiction. Duh I don't own this. Anyways, I do not own songs used in the fanfictions, nor do I own the characters from the Gallagher Girl series if they had been mentioned. All of this belongs to it's respective owners, Ally Carter owns the books. Blah. Blah. Blah._


	2. A Total Eclipse of the Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Cammie, Zach, or any of the Gallagher girl characters. Nor do I own the song. I just own this depressing story.

Very angsty, just saying, I hope its well written despite that...

**Total Eclipse of the Heart**

Cammie sank into the bed in her suite. Cammie hadn't always been here, but she had been to young then to remember. Now she remembered everything. The way she was trained to. But everyone knows some things are best left forgotten.

_Turnaround, every now and then I get a  _

_little bit lonely and you're never coming around  _

_Turnaround, Every now and then I get a _

_ little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears_

Cammie was a natural. Nothing pleased her more than that thought. She was a spy at heart, a true pavement artist. She never ceased to amaze. But tonight all that instinct was drained from her. She was too distressed to even hide. Some people didn't notice, like usual. But those who were important to her, noticed. And took it to heart.

"Cammie?"

_Turnaround, Every now and then I get a _

_ little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by _

_ Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  _

_little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes _

Cammie lifted her head. "Not now, Bex."

"You're not even in the secret passageway." Liz whispered.

"No. I'm not. Why can't I just take a break from all of this once in while?"

Bex sat on one side of the bed, Liz on the other. "Cam... We're _spies_, we don't get a break. We breath it, we live it. Every second." Bex's accent leaked into her scratchy voice.

Macey had come in un-noticed. Sitting on her bed, the one across from Cammie's.

Cammie let her head fall back onto the damp comforter, her tears became sticky on the sides of her face. "I have bad luck, y'know? And one day, it's gonna get me killed." Her voice was grim with a false cheeriness.

_Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  then I fall apart_

_Turnaround, Every now and then I get a _

_ little bit restless and I dream of something wild  _

_Turnaround, Every now and then I get a_

_  little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms_

"Somehow, I can't see the legendary Cammie Morgan ever getting caught." Macey tried.

Cammie just shook her head. "I don't think any of this is helping."

"Oh, come on Cam. Those are _two _guys, in a WORLD." Liz said, her own logic didn't allow her to calculate all that were in the world. "Two that aren't worth it."

"One was the sweetest guy, and I was forced to give him up." Cammie's voice broke, her eyes welled up with tears again. "And the other..." she swallowed a sob, "Can't even tell me the total truth." She rolled over onto her stomach hiding her face in the blankets and her hair.

Bex reached over and stroked her hair that was plaster to her face by tears.

"They _saw_ me."

"Of course they did."

"Or am I just loosing my touch?" Cammie's voice carried through the sniffles and blankets. "Maybe everyone sees me. Maybe it wasn't so spectacular."

_Turnaround, Every now and then I get a _

_ little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry  _

_Turnaround, Every now and then I get a_

_  little bit terrified but then I see the look in your eyes  _

_Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  then I fall apart  _

_Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  then I fall apart_

"Do bananas still have peels?" Macey asked, it sounded absolutely crazy, but the girls, they all understood her.

Cammie nodded, her carefully curled hair was crushed, but no one said anything. Her hair was the last thing on their minds.

"Good, then you haven't lost your touch." Macey stood up, motioning to Bex and Liz.

They stood up too. And together the left the room, leaving the door only a crack open behind them.

_Once upon a time I was falling in love_

_  But now I'm only falling apart  _

_There's nothing I can do  _

_A total eclipse of the heart _

Hours passed. Cammie didn't go down for dinner. Homework laid, untouched.

The door was soundless as it opened. A long shadow filled the doorway.

Cammie didn't look up, she didn't need to.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl."

_Once upon a time there was light in my life _

_ But now there's only love in the dark  _

_Nothing I can say _

_ A total eclipse of the heart..._

* * *

Was it horrible? I know the song is kind of old, but I heard it while I was watching this movie, and I thought it seemed like a pretty good song for this. Did you like Zach being there at the end?

Winter


	3. All At Once

Well, this is my second songfic. And so far, both of them a pretty depressing. Anyway, this one is for Zach.

I don't own Gallagher Girls or All At Once by the Fray. (:

* * *

{ ALL AT ONCE }

It was no secret to what type of guy Zachary Goode was. It was no secret what type of girl Cameron Morgan was.

_There are certain people you just keep coming back to_

_She is right in front of you_

_You begin to wonder could you find a better one_

_Compared to her now she's in question_

"She's just another one, huh?" The words were dicing, but he couldn't say she wasn't. Girls came and went for him. He glared at Grant. Of all the times for him to get his thoughts together.

"She's something special Zach, you're just going to break her heart and walk away...?"

Zach swallowed.

"Again?"

He stared at Jonas. "No, not _again_, Jonas." He paused, the words sticking in his throat. "She's _really _something special."

_And all at once the crowd begins to sing_

_Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same_

"So was Serena."

"And Emma."

"... And Lane."

"I GET IT!" He shook his head. "But she's really special. There is none like her."

Jonas and Grant stood up in defeat, they had had this conversation to many times. "I could've told you that." Jonas muttered and left the room on Grant's heels.

_Maybe you want her maybe you need her_

_Maybe you started to compare to someone not there_

Months past... Cammie was just another girl. He broke off all contact, like usual.

It was February. The 17th, at 9:38:42 AM. "Hey gorgeous." Grant leaned in, smiling at the girl who was to busy reading behind a counter to notice the three guys approaching her.

"Oh, hello. Can I help you with something?" The girl brushed away bangs that had fallen in her face. She smiled, she had one of those smiles. The type where even the smallest upturn of the lips brought a blush.

"My hearts broken, maybe you can heal it?" Grant leaned closer.

The girl inched her chair back.

Jonas held back a snigger and glanced Zach. He scooted closer, ignoring Grant, now. "What's wrong?"

_Looking for the right one you line up the world to find_

_Where no questions cross your mind_

_But she won't keep on waiting for you without a doubt_

_Much longer for you to sort it out_

Zach looked at him, his eyes not really registering that there was a person in front of him. "She's here." He sounded faraway.

Grant had lost interest in the girl behind the counter. "Who?"

"Gallagher Girl." He whispered already taking off in a seemingly random direction. It was lost on Jonas and Grant whether he was running towards Cammie, or away.

_Maybe you want her maybe you need her_

_Maybe you started to compare to someone not there_

_Maybe you want it maybe you need it,_

_Maybe it's all you're running from,_

_Perfection will not come_

It was just like in the movies. Light rain poured down, soaking through his hoodie and jeans. The square began to empty out, most people drove off, a few decided to wait off the rain inside cute shops. A couple brave souls stayed out. One desperate soul held out his arms, swinging around, searching. "Cammie!?"

A shadow shifted in a corner. "Cam?"

_And all at once the crowd begins to sing_

_Sometimes_

_We'd never know what's wrong without the pain_

_Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same_

Someone tapped him on the shoulder. "No, thanks. I'm quite fine in the rain." He said, expecting one of those salesman who walked around trying to sell their stuff.

"Alright then. I guess I can leave."

"Gallagher Girl?" Zach spun in disbelief.

Her auburn hair was plastered to sides of her face. She had jeans and a short trench-coat on. An umbrella sat crooked in her arm. It was more for show than for use, since she was already soaked through. It was hard to discern whether she was crying through the rain. "I knew someone who once called me that." she murmured. "He kissed me. He told me he loved me. I believed him. He left."

_Maybe you want her maybe you need her_

_Maybe you've started to compare to someone not there_

_Maybe you want it maybe you need it_

_Maybe it's all you're running from_

_Perfection will not come_

"Cammie, I-"

"Zach." she said the name in such a harsh way it would have been easy to believe that it was the name of a terrorist who went around and kidnapped babies. "I know the stories, I just thought I was different. But, sometimes even a spy is wrong..."

"Cammie-"

"I want you to meet someone."

His heart turned to stone. And with the extra weight it plummeted, crashed and burned.

_Maybe you want her maybe you need her_

_Maybe you had her maybe you lost her to another_

_To another..._

_

* * *

_

_SO, what did you think? Was it TOO sad?_

_-Winter_


	4. She Will Be Loved

This is my response to the Black Sheep Challenge by Lilythesilly and Kiwi...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gallagher girls or 'She Will Be Loved' - by Maroon5

* * *

_**She Will Be Loved - Black Sheep Challenge - Cammie/Grant**_

"Grant Newman, stop!" Cammie giggled, pulling away from his arms. "Zach." she said, but it came out as more of a breath.

Grant nodded, let go of her, spread his arms wide and stepped back, "Not mine." He said, brushing hair away from his eyes. "Sorry, Cam."

Cammie smiled, "I know."

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

So she didn't attend Gallagher anymore, nor did the boys spend their days at Blackthorne. They all graduated and grew up. But only Grant could find that playful school-girl just tucked away inside of Cameron Morgan. She would never admit that, she had Zach.

"I have a dinner meeting with Bex and Mace... I got to go, or I'll be late, and..."

"Spies are never late. Go on, just leave me here, all by myself." Grant fell back onto his couch, already reaching for the remote.

Cammie batted it out of his hand. "Stop whining, come on." she said with a reluctant smile. She fingered the ring on her middle finger...

_I dont mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

Cammie owned a dog. A copper and brown cocker spaniel, she was a big fan of Disney. The dog's name was Lady, and Cammie loved it like no one else. Every morning, about daybreak, she woke up, put on a track suit got Lady's leash and took her on a jog. Rain or shine, snow or drought. She worried about Lady when she went on missions, though some one came and took care of her.

This morning a soft rain slapped against the sidewalk, it was bound to get heavier. Nevertheless Cammie locked her door at exactly 6:18:36 as usual. She took off, Lady at her heels. Her hair bounced against the nape of her neck.

Across the street a person stepped out of the vacant house and locked the door. The stranger opened an umbrella and stepped into the gray morning, watching her retreating figure. The person reached up and brushed hair out of their face and made their way across the street to a borrowed car.

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get insecure_

_It doesnt matter anymore_

"Grant!" Her voice cracked. "GRANT!" Her voice hit hysteria.

The door swung open, Grant leaned in the doorway. "Cam? What's wrong? Come in."

Cam just looked at him for a second and then followed him in. "It's Zach, Grant, I'm worried."

"Aw, Cam." Grant filled an extra mug of coffee, he knew just how she liked it. A little bit of milk and a hint of chocolate syrup. He always kept some handy, especially when Zach was gone on missions.

"There's been no more news for more than a month." Cammie rested her elbows on his kitchen table, her head cradled in her hands.

He set the mug down in front of her, she was beautiful, even in distress. He sighed, "Cam..." he tried to smile, "This is Zach Goode were talking about. He's fine. You know he is."

Cammie looked up, and grabbed the mug. She took a long sip. "You're right." she whispered, she smiled. "I walked here, can you drive me to work?"

Grant already had his coat.

Its not always rainbows and butterflies

Its compromise that moves us along

My heart is full and my doors always open

You can come anytime you want

Grant leaned back. Movie night. Jonas had to finish some spy-tech gadget or blow up the universe, so he got out of it. And Zach... Well, they still hadn't heard from him. It had been almost two and half months. Somehow Grant got stuck on a couch between Macey and Cammie. Liz lay, curled up, on the floor next to Bex. What were they watching? Sleepless in Seattle. Yeah. Grant knew Seattle, beautiful. But he had never been there for sight-seeing. Not unless you count as tracking on of the worlds all-time most dangerous terrorist a walk in the park. He just focused on the popcorn. Suddenly there was a knock on the door to Bex's flat.

"I'll get it." he mumbled, and stepped gingerly around Liz and Bex. He opened the door.

Soaked to the bone, skinny, and yet still strong. A little bruised and banged up. But in all his glory, Zachary Goode.

"Zach?" Cammie called from the couch, she didn't even tear her eyes from the tv. She sounded desperate, as if she wanted it to be, but she didn't dare trust herself enough to look over.

"Cam?"

Never in anyone's life had they seen someone move so fast. Cam was in his arm within seconds. She let go and looked at him, "You didn't write or anything. Are you okay?" she whispered.

"Not without you I wasn't." Zach whispered, gingerly holding her. "I missed you."

Macey glanced over, she made a face. Her relationship with Preston was hardly normal, but she liked it. It didn't involve mushy words, just a little more baby kissing than she would have liked.

Bex reached up and slapped Macey's knee lightly.

Liz looked up and smiled.

The credits rolled.

Grant stood in the doorway, forgotten...

I know where you hide

Alone in your car

Know all of the things that make you who you are

I know that goodbye means nothing at all

Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

* * *

Well, how was it?

Poor Grant... ):

-WINTER


	5. All Along

For those who are especially observant, yes! I like the letter A.

Don't own the people, don't own the song, don't own the school. Don't own the library. I only own the idea and the christmas tree.

I used the song "All Along" by Remedy Drive. This song _is_ a christian song, I'm sorry if that offends anyone, I chose for the lyrics, plus it's an awesome song.

* * *

{ ALL ALONG , ,

"Mom?" I felt seven again.

"Cam..." Her voice came out shakily, as if she was trying to steady herself through her tears. And she was.

"I... I miss him." Who, Cam? You miss _who_? Rain splattered against the window pane. The world cried along with us. Except I wasn't crying. Not yet.

"I know, kiddo." she gave a small gesture.

I came closer and sat down in her lap, leaning in, I smelled her familiar scent. I rested me head on her shoulder. I reached across her, a photo frame lay face down on her desk. I sat it upright. My father's face stared back at me. His easy smile. So much like someone else's. The Blackthorne boys would be back for Christmas. Or near to. I hated to admit it, but when I say in the window seat today I couldn't help but wonder, was I missing Dad, or Zach?

It was hard to remember Dad at times. But Zach was there, he came through when I needed him. I swallowed, my throat felt very dry.

_ It's not everything it seems - the world and its dreams _

_Slipping like water through my hands tonight _

_All the things I thought would fill me up inside _

_Left me empty here - and now I know why _

I shut the door quietly behind me. "Hey, Cammie."

Big tears ran down my already stained cheeks, "What are you doing here, Blackthorne boy?"

He didn't move to hug me, not like he usually would have. Did he sense something was different? "I thought I should be here."

"I'm glad you're here."

"Are you really?"

"Of course. Night, Zach." I started down the Hall of History, my feet scraping the polished wood floors.

"Gallagher Girl?"

I turned around. Zach was right there.

And he wrapped his arms around me. "It'll be okay."

I felt safe and secure. So warm and comforted. But everything was not okay. "Zach..." I said, muffling my voice in his shirt.

"Yes, Cam?"

"I miss my dad. But..."

"It's hard to remember sometimes. Is that bad? I love him, I miss him. But, you're the one who's always here." I barely managed to whisper.

"It's not bad, Cam..." He sighed. "I'll never be you're dad. I'm just Zach. Always will be."

The tears didn't flow anymore.

_ All along I was looking for something else _

_You're something else _

_All along I was looking for something more  _

_You're so much more I finally found what I could never see before  _

_You've always been the one that I was looking for_

"Zach, the blanket is all wet." I whispered.

The normal Zach, the aloof Zach would have cast me a glance that sent my face into fits of red. The Zach who knew just how I was feeling this Christmas didn't say anything. He took the blanket from me, he turned it over and laid it back over me.

"And I'm supposed to be a spy." I said weakly.

"What's that suppose to mean? I'm one too."

"Just that I should use my head." My knuckles turned white as I clutched the blanket. Ever since I was a little girl, every Christmas there would be one present, it was always labeled 'To: Cam-bear, Love Dad.' Every year it was my favorite gift. This year, my throat swelled as I looked a the tiny velvet box. I already knew what was inside. I could picture it in my mind. A delicate chain, on the end, a diamond globe. I could look into it and I could see the most recent photo of Dad, Mom, and me. It had been so many years ago... This year was different. This year I was twenty-one. An official adult **(Yeah, so it's eighteen, whatever)**. I wasn't Cam-bear anymore...

"Cam."

I looked up.

"There's one more."

There wasn't, I was a sure. Spy or not, it was apparent that everything from the grand tree in Gallagher's library was gone. The stockings pressed and rolled up, just to make sure. If there was anything I was, I was through. "No there isn't."

"Are you sure?" He unwrapped his arms from around me and stood up. Taking one of the extra folding chairs we had brought in for earlier. He set it up at the foot of the tree, and then climbed onto it. Behind him, the burning fire crackled and hissed. He lifted the angel that had been made to look like a toddler me, made when I was three. Something fell into his hand and he stepped down. His steps seemed measured and especially heavy. "Cameron Ann Morgan." He said softly. "Merry Christmas."

He fell onto one knee and opened his palm. Something small glittered in the light of the flames... 

_All of my castles in the sand - washed away again _

_And I'm left back where I began tonight _

_The only thing that can ever fill me up _

_Has been right in front of me all the time _

* * *

So, did you like it? Did you like the ending and the slight or not OOCness of Zach? I just want him to be nice for once... My head is pulsing from how many times I've read the word smirked today. In the Gallagher world I find that to be the most overused word. Just saying.

If you didn't get what was going on... You're weird, get a life. Just kidding, basically it starts out is that it's her dad's birthday again and she misses her dad but feels like she's betraying him because she also loves some other guy. Then it skips down to where Zach has come, still her dad's birthday, and he assures he that he will never take the place of her dad. Then it's Christmas, she gets a beautiful necklace in the name of her dad. And then Zach... Proposes. Was the "Merry Christmas" thing during that weird?

I love you all very much, and I've been running around all day, and now it's midnight... So, au revoir!

Winter


End file.
